VAMPIRE ACADEMY QUIZ
by YourDemonicAssassin
Summary: ANSWER THE QUESTIONS! SEND NEW ONES IN! HOW WELL DO YOU KNOW THE VAMPIRE ACADEMY? PROBALY BETTER THAN PEOPLE WHO HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT IS! SO CONGRATULATIONS!
1. Chapter 1

**THE VAMPIRE ACADEMY QUIZ!**

**I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY! WELL, ACTUALY I BOUGHT 2 OF THE BOOKS, BUT I REALLY DON'T THINK THAT COUNTS…**

HOW WELL DO YOU KNOW THE VAMPIRE ACADEMY? ANSWER THE SEIRES OF QUESTIONS AND YOU CAN WAIT AND SEE THE RESULETS!

1. WHAT IS LISSAS FULL NAME? (middle name(s) aswell)

2. WHO SAID 'Out of all the people who would attempt to rescue me, I never would have expected you two."

3. HOW MANY LICKS DOES IT TAKE TO GET TO THE CENTER OF A VAMPIRE ACADEMY TOOTSIE ROLL POP?

4. WHAT MONTH IS ROSE'S BIRTHDAY?

5. WHAT MONTH IS LISSA'S BIRTHDAY?

OK NOT A TON OF QUESTIONS, BUT YOU CAN ANSWER THESE AND SEND IN MORE IF YOU WOULD LIKE! HAVE A GREAT DAY AND I LOVE COOKIES!


	2. Chapter 2

**I WOULD LIKE TO THANK ALL THOSE THAT REVIEWED. THE QUESTIONS ANSWERS WERE... **

**Vaslisa Sabina Rhea Dragomir**

**Victor Dashkov**

**Try it and find out. XD (that was a joke question. please excuse my... oddness)**

**End of March **

**July**

**XD**

**THESE QUESTIONS WERE SUBMITED IN BY BOOKLUVRR! THANK YOU BOOKLUVRR FOR THE QUESTIONS. NOW LETS SEE WHO CAN ANSWER THEM!**

What is the name of the blonde Strigoi who turned Dimitri?

What were the exact words that broke Rose's heart in Spirit Bound?

How many Spirit users does Rose know?

How many shadow-kissed people does Rose know?

How many sisters does Dimitri have?

Who was the first ghost Rose saw?

What color hair did Mason have?

What was the name of Rose and Lissa's room mate in Portland?

What was the first name of the Moroi that took advantage of Viktoria in Blood Promise?

Who was Rose's field assignment?

Out of everyone captured in Spokane, who did the Strigoi drink from?

What was the names of the Strigoi who captured Rose, Mason, Eddie, Christian, and Mia in Spokane?

What was the spell that Victor Dashkov put on Rose and Dimitri?

Who killed the late Queen?

What was the Queen before Tatianas name?

What was Rose and Lissa's room mates cats name?

How tall is Dimitri?

What element did Ralf specialize in?

Who won in the animal fight that Rose started, the hamster or hermit crab?

How did Rose and Lissa become BFFs?

What are the name(s) of Karolina's kid(s)?

Why does Adrian smoke and drink?

What is Rose's full name?

Who did Dimitri find Rose half-naked with?

Why does Mia Rinaldi hate Lissa in the first book?

Which of Mia's parents dies, mom or dad?

How many royal families are there?

What is Abe's nickname in Russia?

Why are Dhampirs like mules?

What element did Victor Dashkov specialize in?

(No wrong answer) Why is this book series so dang addicting?

This is a question just to see.. are you Team Adrian or Team Dimitri? There is no wrong answer, but remember that Adrian is smart, funny, and irresistible…


	3. Chapter 3

**ATTITION PEOPLE! I HAVE SOME SHOCKING NEWS! I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY! I WAS SHOCKED TOO! I THOUGHT I WAS RICHELLE MEAD BUT THEN I REALIZED IT WAS A DREAM AND I WOKE UP AND… WELL…. I DON'T OWN IT! **

**Last quizzes answers!**

** 2.'Love fades. Mine has. 3. Five 4. One 6. Mason 7. Red/orange 9. Rolan 10. Christian Ozera 11. Isaiah and Elena 12. Lust charm (put on a necklace) 13. Tasha 14. Ekaterina Zeklos 15. Oscar 16. 6'6"-6'7" 17. Fire one remembered Hathaway 20. Jesse Zeklos 21. Because she used to date Lissa's older brother and he broke her heart. Also she was dating Lissa's Ex who still liked Lissa. 22. Mom 23. Twelve 24. Zmey 25. Because they can only have kids with Mori 26. Earth SOMEONE PUT COMPULSION ON IT! 28. Its really your choice, though for me, TEAM ADRIAN! AAADDDRRRIIIAAANNN!**

Who was the first strigoi Rose killed?

What was the reason Rose gave for why her and Adrian weren't compatible in L.S?

What did Dimitri give Rose to eat at first when he had her held hostage in Russia?

Who did Christian light on fire in the first book?

How did Mia help Rose when they were held captive in Frostbite?

How did Christian help when they were held captive in Frostbite?

Whose nose did Rose break in the first book? Where and why did she break it?

Who is the person who turned strigoi in the first book?

**These next questions are from 'Fall In Perfection'**

1.)What is the fortune teller's, in Shadow Kiss, name? What element does she specialize in?

2) Who is Lissa's step-sibling and what is his/her name?

3) What does Adrian usually call Lissa's step-sibling?

4) Richelle Mead's first spin-off's name is?

5)What was Adrian's mother's name?

6) Write the basis if not the exact words of what Lissa said when asked "What must a queen possess in order to rule her people?"

7) Which Moroi did Rose kill in Last Sacrifice?

8) Name the "Keeper" who was attracted to Rose.

9) What was his sister's name?

10)Name five things/ factors that spirit allows it's specializer to do. Like water, you can control waves. Stuff like that, with spirit. What are they?


	4. Authors Note

Hey! This is just an Authors Note, sorry, but I just wanted to ask you guys to please go check out my other stories! They are** 'Interview with the **Vampires' and **'Karma'.**I will probably update this story either later today or tomorrow! Thank you so much all those who check it out and review this! Special thanks to **'Bookluvrr'** and **'Fall In Perfection' **for submitting questions! Have a good day!


	5. Please Vote

**Ok this is an authors note and I'm sorry but, If you like this story please vote on my profile page. You can vote between my stories.**

**Karma.**

**Interview with the Vampires.**

**Vampire Titans.**

**THE VAMPIRE ACADEMY QUIZ.**

**So please go onto my profile and vote. **

**Thank you and have a wonderful day!**


End file.
